The present embodiments relate to charting multiple markets.
An electronic trading system generally includes a trading device in communication with an electronic exchange. The electronic exchange transmits market data to the trading device. Market data includes, for example, price data, market depth data, last traded quantity data, and/or other data related to a market for a tradeable object. In some electronic trading systems, the trading device sends trade orders to the electronic exchange. A trade order may include, for example, a price, a quantity, one or more order thresholds or limits, and/or other data provided to the electronic exchange and related to transactions involving one or more of the tradeable objects. Upon receiving a trade order, the electronic exchange may enter the trade order into an exchange order book and attempt to match quantity of the trade order with quantity of one or more contra-side trade orders.
Certain embodiments will be better understood when read in conjunction with the provided figures, which illustrate examples. It should be understood, however, that the embodiments are not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the attached figures.